The Summer's Not Hot Without You
by pclark
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had their break-up and then he and Kikyo broke up. He wants Kagome back but she has a different guy in mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Nor do I own the music!**

**AN: Sequel to Sick of You. Also this was requested by the real pclark and my little sister Faith, (she wants to marry Sesshomaru), she is so cute. I am taking time off of other requests to finish these up for her. They have been waiting for a long time.**

* * *

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Kagome readied herself for her next number.

Touga and Izayoi were throwing a party for all of them. College was coming and they all had just a couple of weeks of summer left. Inuyasha had been somewhat forgiven by them all, it had taken quite a bit of begging, and he seemed to believe that he and Kagome would be back together.

He and Kikyo didn't work. Also his family wasn't going to give her the time of day. His mother had had the biggest influence on his decision to break things off with her; saying that if she would do that with him then Kikyo would do it to him and leave him faster than he could say Ramen. He had believed her and that ended their relationship and began to mend the one between him and his friends. His relationship with Kagome was there but very distant, she would talk to him and everything but it was like there was a wall between them. He was so sure that he would get back into her heart in no time. But he hadn't realized that her heart was already gone.

If he wanted to ever look for it, he wouldn't have to look far. It was in the hands of his elder brother and recipient of her latest songs.

"Alright, this is a newer one I wrote very recently. I hope you all like it." Kagome said and her music began.

**(AN: Summer's Not Hot - Selena Gomez and The Scene)**

_**IT'S SUMMER!**_

_**The heat is blazing like the 4th of July **_

_**I got the air con' on **_

_**and its blasting on high **_

_**So just grab something cool and jump in your ride **_

_**Pick up everybody I'll be waiting outside**_

_**Woah-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot without you **_

_**I hope I get to see ya **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer won't start without you **_

_**The temperature is 99 **_

_**And it can get much higher **_

_**So come on over Romeo and vamos a la playa **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer won't start without you**_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer's not hot till you show up **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer's not hot till you show up **_

_**Till you, till you show up, show up **_

_**IT'S SUMMER!**_

_**You're the reason that I jumped in the pool **_

_**'Cause you're so hot that I gotta get cooled off **_

_**And all your friends we'll bring 'em along **_

_**Hurry up and meet me there's a party going on**_

_**Woah-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot without you **_

_**I hope I get to see ya **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer won't start without you **_

_**The temperature is 99 **_

_**And it can get much higher **_

_**So come on over Romeo and vamos a la playa **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer won't start without you **_

_**'Til you show up 'Til you show up 'Til you show up 'Til you show up**_

_**In my heart it's freezing **_

_**I am wearing a bikini **_

_**And I know the sun is beating down **_

_**Where ever you may be **_

_**The summer's not hot to me **_

_**The summer's not hot to me **_

_**The summer's not hot to me **_

_**Till you show up **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**till you show up **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**Till you, till you show, show, show up **_

_**Woah-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot without you **_

_**I hope I get to see ya **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer won't start without you **_

_**The temperature is 99 **_

_**And it can get much hotter **_

_**So come on over Romeo and vamos a la playa **_

_**Woah-oh-oh! **_

_**The summer's not hot **_

_**The summer won't start without you **_

_**The summer's not hot to me **_

_**It's not hot to me **_

_**No matter what the temperature reads **_

_**The summer's not hot to me **_

_**It's summer's not hot to me **_

_**No matter what the temperature reads**_

The music ended and the applause was deafening. Again she wiped sweat from her brow. Her song was correct though, the sun really beat down wherever he was at and it was late afternoon. He wasn't there at the manor but still in the same city.

Kagome cast a look down to her right when she saw silver out the corner of her eye. She had hoped that it was Sesshomaru or Touga, no, it was Inuyasha. Looking like a puppy wanting to be brought home from the streets. It was a look like that that had brought them together in the first place but she had learned that just because he had the ears didn't mean he had the cutest pout. Sesshomaru put him to shame. She would never let anyone know about that. Ever.

"Hey, Kagome. What about the key change for the next number? Are we still doing it or leaving it?" Ayame asked her.

"Yeah. Play both keys just for that segment. Then we can decide." she said, completely ignoring him.

She turned from him to discuss her music, a complete drown out and almost cold shoulder. It really didn't sit well with him for her to turn her back to him. He saw Shiori rush up to Kagome and whisper in her ear and he could hear what she was saying; he was a dog hanyou after all, impeccable hearing.

"He's here. Izayoi told me he just pulled up." she said to her.

An unnatural happy glow cascaded around her. Something was up and it made her more happy than he had ever seen her. Whoever this "he" was, his sudden presence made her more happy than he had ever made her. Who was it?

He turned to watch the door to see who was responsible for healing her heart after he broke it so much. No! Anyone but him! Anyone! Why did it have to be Hojo that walked through that door? Inuyasha was horrified and appalled. Hojo was the one? When did Kagome ever give him the time of day other than to brush him off? What was happening to the world?

He swung back around to see Kagome's face. He had missed a very important event when he did; Yuka had rushed up to Hojo and jumped on him, kissing him silly and someone else came in right behind him. He saw love emanating from Kagome and her face said it all, she was hopelessly in love and healed from her heart break. As much as he loathed it he would bite his tongue if Hojo made Kagome happy after all he had done.

"Alright, we're back. My last song of the evening before the DJ takes over. This is my newest song. It's for my baby." Kagome announced and the upbeat, fast tempo came.

**(AN: The Edge - Lady GaGa ... I do not own.)**

**_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone _**

**_Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby _**

**_I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight_**

**_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong _**

**_Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby _**

**_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_**

**_It's hard to feel the rush _**

**_To push the dangerous _**

**_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge of you _**

**_Where we can both fall over in love_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _**

**_Out on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_T_****_he edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_I'm on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

**_Another shot before we kiss the other side _**

**_Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby _**

**_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight _**

**_Alright, alright_**

**_Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames _**

**_Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby _**

**_It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight _**

**_Alright, alright_**

**_It's hard to feel the rush _**

**_To push the dangerous _**

**_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you _**

**_Where we can both fall over in love_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _**

**_Out on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_I'm on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

**_I'm on the edge with you _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _**

**_Out on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_The edge _**

**_I'm on the edge of glory _**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

The end came and Kagome was panting from the dancing she had done with the song. She had almost went over the edge of the small platform that was there for the DJ and live music. Atleast it had made the song better than it was going to be, made it more connected to the lyrics. Lucky for her, maybe.

"Are you ok?" Sango rushed forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was closer than expected. But I think it made it better." she said.

Sango looked over her shoulder out towards the crowd and then back at her. She made a gesture to get going and Kagome looked behind her to see the person she was hoping to see more than anyone... and he was right behind Inuyasha. The look on her face was enough to get Inuyasha's heart to racing with a spark of rekindled hope until she walked past him.

He followed her as she walked right into the arms of... No! Retract his former statement! He would have preferred it to have been Hojo! No, it was Sesshomaru, the brother that had always had a problem with humans. It had gotten lesser as the years went on but still even he hadn't seen it get to such a lesser extent. The Kami must be joking with hi... No they weren't joking. They definately weren't since he could see as clear as day they were kissing. He even pinched himself to make sure that it wasn't a very lucid dream. It wasn't a dream, it was very real. Wow! He hadn't seen that coming.

As soon as the two came up for air he was looking else where. The more it was thought about the more that it was expected. Someone like Sesshomaru and someone like Kagome were really just made for each other. It hurt though but it was something he could not come inbetween. If he hadn't of messed it up it would be him she was smiling at but instead it was Sesshomaru. Oh well you couldn't change things after they had happened and to be frank, Inuyasha didn't want to change it if it made her as happy as she was glowing.

* * *

**AN: Ta-Dah! Finished!**


End file.
